Phoena
Heroine of the story. A sincere and affectionate girl bearing the Chronicle, a mysterious tome, she is targeted by monsters. A bit of an airhead, she tends to be naïve, but she can see to the heart of things and has a strong core. —Card bio 'Biography' Background With Yggdra's help, they use the Chronicle to see the past and she, Pirika and Yggdra learn about her storied, forgotten past. Phoena is revealed to be the daughter of the Black King about midway through the Main Act I, who hails from a continent north of Yggdra. She appears to have owned the Chronicle for some time, and had the knowledge to use it freely. Her father was not always evil, but when she found him ill with the Blackening, it wasn't long before her homeland perished at the hands of her father and his army of Black Troops, despite Phoena's best efforts to help save the people and the land. Phoena, after encouragement from dying knights and citizens she stayed to protect, finally flees her father and his army's clutches and she at last sadly realizes there is no hope left in saving her homeland. She attempts to build an ark to travel to another continent, but is interrupted by Eirenus. Before Eirenus can do her any harm, the Black Knight intervenes and rescues her unexpectedly, before knocking her to the ground. Phoena and the Chronicle eventually make it to Yggdra, wherein the story begins. Present Phoena is encountered in the very first story of the first chapter of Main Story, Part 1: "Encounter With Phoena". Pirika calls the Hero's attention to a girl standing in the middle of a group of monsters, and they go to her rescue. When the battle is over, Phoena is nearing unconsciousness, and the Hero grabs her hand. Upon doing so, he sees a glimpse of the future through the Chronicle, the book that she has in her possession. Phoena wakes up with amnesia, at first unable to recall even her name. Feeling she might be able to recover memories if she does so, she agrees to travel with the Hero, Pirika and the Volunteer Army. She also wants to learn more about her mysterious book, and help save people along the way. As the story progresses, Phoena's importance in the story becomes dominant. She is revealed to be not only the daughter of the Black King, but the Keeper of the Chain Chronicle. Phoena's recovery of her memories combined with her growing passion and love for Yggdra and the friends she's made instill an unwavering desire to save Yggdra from the same fate as her homeland, and she persists like a true heroine until she can see it through; organizing not only the Round Table Conference that leads to the overthrow of the Black King, but facing him down herself. 'Relationships' 'Personality' Phoena is a rather shy girl, and modest, but she doesn't fail to voice her opinion in important matters. She often wins even the most stoic, stalwart, cold-hearted and/or stubborn people over with her tireless hope, passion for saving Yggdra, and the resolute confidence she has in the possibility to save the land. She is very calm and cool, and when she gets excited about something, she doesn't show an overabundance of enthusiasm like many others - in a sense she's almost a direct contrast of Pirika. She thinks about others before herself, and keeps personal wants and desires close and quiet. When she saw a hair accessory she wanted, but could not afford due to the Volunteer Army's food budget, she fooled everyone but Eddy that she was no longer interested whatsoever in the hair accessory. Also, when it comes to the Hero, at times it is hinted at that she has taken to him greatly. Phoena shows some uncharacteristic possessiveness particularly in Xien's Tales of Encounters, when Xien is convinced that her true love, her 'prince' is the Hero. 'Appearances' *'Act 1 Main Story' **Chapter 1.1: *'Act 2 Main Story' *'Character Quests' **'Own Quests' ***Tales of Encounters ***Tales of Destiny ***Tales of Bonds **'Other Characters' Quests' ***Tales of Encounters ***Tales of Destiny ***Tales of Bonds *'Side Quests' **The Queen's Ascension **The Longest Day **Academy Festival *'Chain Stories' *'War Chronicle' *'Event Quests' *'Free Quests' **Side Story **Holy Kingdom **Sage's Tower **Lake of Sand Act 1 Main Story Act 2 Main Story Character Quests Side Quests Chain Stories War Chronicle Event Quests Free Quests With the exception of a few stories or sections of stories, and parts of Chapters 7 and 8 of Act 1 Main Story, Phoena appears in every questline. There are also a series of short, Prysma-yielding side quests that revolve around Phoena's mysterious life and the Chronicle. Phoena does not appear in Kate's character quest. 'Trivia' *The first thing Phoena is able to remember about herself is her name. *Phoena was introduced as a playable character through Chain Story rewards, as a Cleric. *Phoena is a really 'bad cook, and though the gang avoid telling her at any cost, they give great effort to somehow avoid eating her food. *Phoena's first written language is the same alphabet utilized in the Chain Chronicle 'Quotes Gallery Phoenaceleb.png|Excerpt from "Phoena the Celebrity" regarding Phoena's handwriting. Phoenasdiary.png|Excerpt from "Phoena's Diary", regarding Phoena's handwriting. Phoenacard3.png|The 5-star cleric-class Phoena card Phoenacard1.png|Phoena card & in-game bio Phoenaav.png|Phoena battle avatar phoena-mad.png|Phoena's serious face. phoena-upset.png|Something's got Phoena in a tizzy... Category:Main Characters Category:Cleric